Un último recuerdo
by Nimbusmind
Summary: Se conocieron un día blanco, se enamoraron un día de lluvia, la luna les dio su bendición en una noche de amor. "Esa noche nos pertenecimos los dos, un hermoso contrato carnal firmado con amor, un invisible acuerdo de cariño eterno. Como para asegurarnos de que jamás nos dejaríamos solos." SxM para Maka Death, y NoBreathe, disfrútenlo.


— Abuela, ¿me cuentas otra vez la historia? — preguntó una niña pequeña, tendría no más de 8 años.

— ¿De nuevo? —contestó la anciana.

—Sí, por favor, quiero oírla una vez más.

Guió a la niña hasta su habitación, y sentándose a un lado de la cama tomó un cepillo y liberó su largo cabello del brillante broche que lo sostenía en una sencilla media coleta y los rubios mechones que cayeron por su espalda se entremezclaban con unas disimuladas canas plateadas producto de la edad. No había casi diferencia, aún si su cabello era rubio, siempre había sido opaco, y eso, a ella le encantaba.

—Bien, pero, después de eso, te vas a dormir, ¿de acuerdo? —La mujer consintió, jamás había podido negarle nada a su pequeña nieta cuando la visitaba.

La niña aceptó contenta, entrando en su cama y se sentó recargándose en la cabecera. Mientras esperaba a que su abuela comenzara con su historia. Dirigió su mirada al encuentro con la de su abuela.

Esos ojos expectantes animaron a la anciana a comenzar. Empezó la delicada caricia en su cabello mientras daba inicio a su relato…

_"Blanco, ese día, todo estaba teñido de blanco, la nieve caía lentamente y se posaba con gracia sobre las aceras; autos, y casas estaban cubiertas, por si fuera poco, el exterior de mi edificio era blanco, mi paraguas, del mismo color, incluso mi vestido y mi abrigo eran blancos, y, entre ese hermoso paisaje, otra "cosa" blanca se asomó por una de las calles, y un intrigante color rojo la acompañaba, unos ojos de iris carmesí se detuvieron brevemente en mi, y una sonrisa coqueta les hacían juego. La "cosa" blanca detuvo su andar y se planto frente a mí. Sus profundos ojos llamaron mi atención, y, por un instante, un delicioso momento, me perdí en ellos. Su piel morena contrastaba con su imagen, porque, claro ¿qué tipo de albino era moreno?_

_El chico no dijo nada, sólo ensanchó su sonrisa, y se marchó. Después del efímero encuentro, me dirigí a la iglesia, mi madre me esperaba allá, yo no era muy devota, incluso caía en el desinterés. Pero mi madre siempre decía "Es por el bien de tu alma"._

_Algunos días después, el panorama era parecido, sólo que no nevaba, llovía, yo venía de estar leyendo en el parque, cuando comenzó a llover, desganada por interrumpir mí lectura, me levanté, y emprendí el camino a casa, en esa ocasión yo vestía unos pantalones cortos, que me llegaban a mitad de la pantorrilla y una playera ligera debajo de una sudadera amarilla. _

_Abrí mi paraguas para evitar mojarme, ya estaba enferma, me había mojado unos días antes saliendo del trabajo, sin embargo, llegar empapada a casa no era una idea muy atrayente. Seguí caminando por el pequeño sendero que atravesaba el parque, no tenía prisa, así que iba lento, veía como la gente corría tratando de cubrirse la lluvia, niños regresando a sus casas de la mano de sus madres (algunas de ellas traían paraguas también). _

_De pronto, sentí como una "cosa" blanca chocaba conmigo, el impulso me hizo caer al pasto mojado, cuando traté de levantarme, mi mano resbaló en el lodo y terminé en un charco. Me di la vuelta, y me senté en el césped, me fijé en el autor de mi desgracia, y noté que no era una "cosa", era un joven, el mismo muchacho de aquel domingo. Estaba parado, él también se había caído, pero se levantó mucho más rápido que yo, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba yo sentada ahí?_

_—Ey, ¿no piensas levantarte nunca? —preguntó, su blanco cabello se veía opaco por la lluvia y las nubes._

_— ¿Eh? —dije confundida, su tono no era de lo más amable, más bien se veía molesto. Debería pedirme disculpas, él me tiró._

—_Sí, ¿piensas sentarte debajo de la lluvia? —preguntó arrogante._

_—Pues, gracias a cierta persona, ya estoy sucia y mojada, enferma ya estaba, así que… No tengo nada que perder—dije alzando los hombros con desinterés. _

_Ante la frase, soltó una carcajada, acercó mi paraguas y lo cerró, ya estaba empapado por dentro, daba igual. Se sentó junto a mí, y me extendió la mano con la que sostenía mi paraguas. Lo tomé y lo dejé un lado mío, cerca de la mochila en la que traía el libro que estaba leyendo en el parque._

—_Me gusta como piensas, ¿tu nombre es...? _—_ me preguntó, su mirada rojiza se planto en mi cara, se detuvo en mis labios, y sonrió al enfocarlos._

_—Maka, ¿y tú? —contesté un tanto hipnotizada por su voz profunda. _

_—Soul —su respuesta fue rápida._

— _¿Y tú?, no estabas tan mojado, te ensuciaste apenas, al sentarte, de hecho, y no te ves enfermo. ¿Por qué te quedaste?_ —_sonrió y subió su miradas hasta mis ojos_

—_Pues, dejarte sola sería grosero, después de todo, yo te tiré y la razón por la que corría parece haber perdido importancia. ¿Quieres un café?, una amiga mía tiene una cafetería cerca de aquí._

—_Mejor te invito yo mi casa está a la vuelta, claro, si no te molesta que esté mi padre ahí_—_comenté señalando en dirección a mi casa_—_ Además, podré cambiarme, tomar un baño y te daré ropa de mi padre en lo que se seca la tuya, y si quieres también puedes bañarte también._

—_Cuanta confianza le tienes a un extraño que te arrojó al pasto mojado—Yo reí, algo me decía que no había que temerle. Además, era gracioso—pero, no, gracias, prefiero estar aquí sentado, ¿me acompañas?_ —_yo asentí, no tenía prisa y no me molestaba estar mojada. Además, la lluvia ya se había detenido, y algunos niños regresaban a jugar._

_Ese día, ese chico y yo, hablamos por horas, tanto que se hizo de noche e incluso volvió a llover, me enteré de que era músico, y que no se llevaba muy bien con su familia, yo le hablé un poco de mi vida también. Lo llevé a casa por el prometido café, y cumplimos lo antes dicho, me cambié y me bañé, él hizo lo mismo, y esperó a que su ropa se lavara y secara. Pasó la noche en la habitación de invitados. De alguna extraña forma simpatizó con mis padres._

_Al día siguiente, lo acompañe a que tomara el autobús hacia su casa, y nos despedimos ahí. _

_Nos vimos varias veces, lo invitaba a mi casa o él a la cafetería que antes había dicho, era administrada por una simpática pareja, un chico de un peculiar cabello azul, y una mujer joven, alta, delgada y voluptuosa, pero, aún así, bastante inocente, tenía un hermoso cabello largo y negro, sus nombres eran Tsubaki y Black Star, tenían una adorable pequeñita llamada Ángela, Black era el mejor amigo de Soul, se conocían desde mucho tiempo atrás, era muy enérgico y siempre alardeaba de que su café era el mejor de la ciudad, halagaba a su esposa de ser la más hermosa del mundo, y a su hija de tener el segundo puesto. Por otra parte, él se alababa a sí mismo, llamándose "Dios", pero, esto ya era en los momentos extremos de su fanfarronería._

_Me volví su amiga bastante rápido, eran gente muy agradable y amigable. Después de un tiempo de conocernos, y salir varias veces Soul me invitó a una cafetería diferente, se me hizo extremadamente raro, ya que siempre íbamos con Black, pero acepté igual, me dijo que Black no había abierto ese día porque era su aniversario con Tsubaki y fueron de vacaciones a la playa. Esta vez fuimos a un restaurante a las afueras de la cuidad, nada demasiado elegante, pero muy diferente a la cafetería de Black, además, por lo general sólo tomábamos un café, eran pocas las veces que fuimos a comer._

—_Maka, debo decirte algo... seguramente ya lo has notado, y espero sea correspondido—dijo viéndome a los ojos. Habíamos acabado de comer, y estábamos por retirarnos del lugar cuando Soul tomó mi mano, se movió a la silla junto a la mía y se acercó a mí._

_—Te quiero—dijimos juntos, en un susurro ahogado por la cercanía de nuestros labios. Nos mirábamos fijamente, y en reacción por la sincronía reímos suavemente, nos quedamos callados, yo con los ojos fijos en los suyos, y él hacía lo mismo conmigo._

_De pronto, la voz de mi padre nos interrumpió._

_—Hola muchachos ¿qué hacen por aquí? —preguntó, se veía un poco alterado e intrigado por nuestra cercanía, Soul se levantó, dejó el dinero de la cuenta en la mesa. Me tendió la mano, la tomé y me levanté a un lado suyo, frente a mi padre. Soul me abrazó por la cintura, y mi padre endureció su expresión. Acercó nuestros rostros aún bajo la mirada molesta de Spirit, y, en un movimiento que se antojaba obvio, y a su vez impensable, me besó. Fue tan sólo un delicado roce, entre mis labios y mi mejilla, ni siquiera un beso propiamente, pero en los labios._

_Mi papá lo miró con el ceño fruncido, y los puños apretados, la quijada tensa y los ojos ardiendo de odio._

_—Tan sólo cuídala, no la lastimes, y hazla feliz—dijo la frase enfatizando la última parte._

_Se dio la vuelta, caminó hacia la recepción del restaurante y dijo su nombre, la muchacha le indicó su mesa y él se dirigió allá. Soul y yo caminamos hacia la salida, ninguno dijo nada, antes de salir del lugar, dirigí mis ojos hacia la mesa de mi padre, y él me ofreció una mirada triste, recelosa y nostálgica, podría apostar que estaba a punto de llorar, y aún así me sonrió como cuando era pequeña, y yo lloraba, con un amor que sólo él podría dedicarme._

_ Soul me llevó al parque, ahí platicamos un rato, sin tocar el tema del restaurante, hasta que cayó la noche. _

_La luna adornaba el cielo, le sonreí. Mi abuelo decía que cuando la luna está encuarto creciente con la curva en la parte baja, es que el cielo te está sonriendo, y que los días antes del cambio de posición serán buenos. Y mi abuela complementó ese relato diciendo que si tiene una estrella debajo, a manera de lunar, es que son noches de amor, "Es cuando la luna coquetea, Maka", dijo mi abuelo, dejándole un beso en la frente a su esposa. "Nos casamos un día así, hace 60 años de eso" cada uno dijo la mitad de esa oración._

_Volteé a ver a Soul, también observaba el cielo, pero, con la mirada perdida, sin enfocar nada._

_— ¿En qué piensas? —pregunté intrigada._

_—En nada en especial— respondió él— ¿sabes qué fecha es hoy?_

_—31 de marzo ¿por qué?_

_—Hace ya dos años de que nos conocimos. ¿No lo recuerdas?_

_— ¿El día que me tiraste en el pasto?, claro que lo recuerdo._

_—No, un poco antes… tú, estabas parada afuera de tu casa, tenías un precioso vestido blanco, y un abrigo igual, también tu paraguas era blanco, fue un día muy curioso, todo estaba blanco— de pronto, los recuerdos de esa tarde me llegaron._

_— ¿Recuerdas ese día? —cuestionó a l ver mi confusión._

_—Claro, te paraste en frente de mí, sonreíste y sin decir nada, te fuiste. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿a qué vino eso?_

_—Pues, no a mucho, sólo recordaba lo hermosa que te veías ese día—me quedé callada, esperando a que continuara, no quería interrumpir— Maka… ya lo hemos dicho, nos queremos ¿cierto? —Seguí en silencio, sólo indiqué que "sí" con la cabeza— no como amigos—hice el mismo gesto— ¿quisieras… quisieras casarte conmigo?_

_ Mi sonrisa le indicó la respuesta. Me dio un dulce beso en los labios, corto, pero más significativo de lo que podría imaginar._

_ De pronto comenzó a llover, era de noche, y todo estaba oscuro, le dije que viniera a mi casa, y él respondió que sería algo peligroso quedarse a dormir ahí después de lo sucedido en el restaurante con mi padre, lo dijo en broma, claro, pero yo sabía que tenía razón, me acompaño, y saludó a mi madre por la ventana. Acordamos que hablaríamos al día siguiente con mis padres para que él "pidiera mi mano" como se debe. _

_No llegó._

_Yo les había dicho a mis papás que él quería decirles algo importante, y ese día me dediqué a hacer algo rico para la cena, me esmeré mucho, y al final, estaba satisfecha con el resultado. Cuando dieron las diez de la noche, me di por vencida, en ese tiempo, querida, no había teléfonos celulares. O al menos no todos teníamos uno como ahora, ubicar a alguien era muy complicado si no se encontraba en su casa. Llamé varias veces, era la primera vez que lo hacía. Jamás había usado ese número, siempre era él el que me venía a ver y me buscaba. La primera vez, nadie contestó, incluso sonaba muerta la línea, la segunda se escuchó una voz débil en la bocina, pregunté por Soul, y me dijeron que era un número equivocado, volví a marcar, y la línea muerta de nuevo, después de todo sí me había equivocado. Nadie contestó jamás esas llamadas._

_Mi madre vio como sufrí por él durante semanas, y un día, decidí que si él había decidido irse antes de pedir mi mano, era porque realmente no me amaba. _

_Lo volví a ver unos días después. Llevaba un elegante traje gris. Él al parecer, no me vio, parecía esperar a alguien, pero, de un momento a otro se subió a un auto plateado y se marchó en dirección a la avenida principal, yo solo lo vi alejarse, antes de irse, sin embargo, miró en dirección al parque en el que nos conocimos y sonrió. No quise hablarle, aún después de lo sucedido, no tenía rencor contra él, no tenía por qué. Al final, había sido una corta plática en un parque, algunos simples comentarios. _

_Ni yo misma me creía eso, le odiaba, lo repudiaba y deseaba que se pudriera en el mismísimo infierno, pero no, tenía que convencerme de que no debía odiarlo, recordar lo bueno, y dejar pasar lo malo. Eso debía hacer._

_Después de eso, no lo volví a ver en la cuidad, visité varias veces más el café de Black, él me dijo que no sabía nada de Soul, que había desaparecido. Dejé de ir tan seguido, pero, de vez en cuando iba a tomar un café con Tsubaki y platicar. En ese tiempo ellos tuvieron gemelos, el adorable Târek, y la siempre tierna Fakhîr, nombres árabes por la ascendencia de Black. Eran un par muy animado, y bastante preocupados por el reciente tema de la "ecología", su primo Killik los cuidaba mientras Black, Tsubaki y Ángela se encargaban de café, ese chico los quería mucho._

_Algunos años después, cuando yo empezaba a trabajar; en ese tiempo era muy raro que las mujeres trabajaran, yo lo hacía en una librería, me hacía feliz y podía leer cuanto quería de la biblioteca que también estaba ahí; me dieron unas vacaciones, y decidí tomar un vuelo para visitar a tu tío Kid, él vivía con su esposa, Liz, y su pequeña hija Patty (tu tía), hacía mucho que no los veía, y moría de ganas por volverlo a hacer, desde el funeral de mi madre que no los veía, ella murió de un infarto, al parecer tenía problemas cardiacos y jamás dio síntomas. Murió en paz, un domingo, mientras dormía, mi padre estaba inconsolable, quería irse con ella, alguna vez me dijo que si seguía vivo, era por no querer dejarme sola. Cuando decidí visitar a Kid, papá me dijo que se quedaría en casa, cuidándola, porque, después de todo, era el hogar que había construido con su amada esposa. No podría dejarlo jamás. Avisé a mi hermano de mis intenciones, él dijo que no había problema y que su casa siempre estaría abierta para su pequeña hermana._

_El día del vuelo, mi padre me acompaño al aeropuerto, subí al avión, después de despedirme de él y decirle que se cuidara. Él lloró porque no quería que me pasara nada, pero al final, le prometí traerle noticias de su hijo y su adorable nieta, y de Liz, claro, una hermosa mujer muy apegada a las ideas feministas, era bastante peculiar, pero muy simpática._

_Subí al avión, era algo muy nuevo para mí, pero, me armé de valor, y tomé mi asiento. A un costado de la ventana, mientras el avión se iba llenando, observaba a la gente que pasaba, y entre ellos, casi como una visión, como una alucinación, como un sueño, lo vi, a esa "cosa" blanca; ese extraño albino de piel morena y ojos carmesí, no reparó en mi presencia, fue un encuentro fugaz entre mis sueños y mi conciencia, y aún así estaba segura que fue real, cuando me disponía a buscarlo ente los pasajeros, una señorita me dijo que debía permanecer en mi asiento, obedecí e impaciente esperé a que el (a mi parecer) eterno vuelo, terminara. _

_Cuando por fin nos encontrábamos en tierra, me dispuse a recoger mis maletas, lo busqué con la mirada entre la gente que iba a lo mismo que yo, tomó un pequeño maletín negro, y se alejó, yo cogí mi maleta y seguí su camino hacia la salida del aeropuerto, mi hermano me esperaría afuera, con su familia, según acordamos. Pero yo… yo no podía quedarme con la necesidad de hablar con él, de arreglar todo y de saber por qué había hecho tal cosa._

_Sentía mi corazón latir más fuerte que nunca, queriendo salir de mi cuerpo para ir en su encuentro, ignorar estos dos caparazones de piel y encontrarse con su igual, dejar atrás lo físico y unir nuestras almas en una misma._

_—Soul—lo llamé, sin alzar la voz, un simple susurro, que, increíblemente, él escuchó. _

_Algo confundido dio vuelta a su cabeza, sus ojos chocaron con los míos, y su boca perdió la forma que mantenía hasta ahora, sus labios se abrieron, esperé a que dijera algo, pero los volvió a cerrar. Se quedó callado, y mirándome con ese par de rubíes… lloró, sus brillantes ojos se volvieron turbios, su mirada se perdía entre las lágrimas, aún sin cambiar su expresión de sorpresa. Caminó hacia mí, con calma, era un llanto silencioso, sólo veía las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas, cuando llegó a mí, dejó su maletín en el piso, yo no moví ni un músculo, de pronto, se agachó a mi altura, y me abrazó, sollozó en mi hombro, y apresó mi cuerpo entre sus brazos, yo no daba crédito a lo que sentía, mi corazón latía eufórico contra mi piel, feliz de tener cerca a su complemento, y sentía el suyo igual, chocando contra mi pecho, saltando de alegría, de ansiedad. _

_Sus brazos se alejaron, mi cuerpo se sintió solo, mi alma triste, y mi mente confundida, enojada, frustrada, ¿por qué?, ¿porqué después de tanto tiempo, aparece y me abraza como si nada hubiera sucedido?, como si no me hubiera herido._

_—Maka…Maka… Maka…—susurraba, su voz sonaba cortada, como si no creyera que estaba viéndome. _

_— ¡Maka! —Escuché la voz de Kid cerca, miré sobre el hombro de Soul y lo vi, caminando hacia mí, observó a mi inesperado acompañante un momento y preguntó— ¿viene contigo?, ¿lo conoces? , ¿Todo bien?—yo sólo asentí, y le dije en voz baja que me esperara afuera, que lo alcanzaría en un rato. Mi hermano era un hombre muy organizado, y la puntualidad era muy importante para él, pero, al parecer, no le molestó que pidiera ese tiempo._

_—Soul, ¿por… qué? —no sabía que decir, las palabras se agolpaban en mis labios, y no hallaban sentido._

_—Lo siento Maka lo siento. Dios, soy un idiota, pasé todo este tiempo esperando que me olvidaras, que me odiaras y que no quisieras jamás volver a saber de mí, ¿lo has logrado?, ¿me odias?, dime que eres feliz sin mí, que no te hice daño—soltó todo atropellado, de golpe, sus palabras se estrellaron con mi corazón, y éste se estremeció— no soportaría saber que te he hecho llorar._

_Esa tarde, me instalé en casa de Kid, pasé un rato con Soul, al principio me negaba a escucharlo, no quería oír excusas, pero, una vez ablandado mi corazón, escuché todo lo que tuvo que decirme, me contó que el día que iría a pedir mi mano, fue arrestado por fraude, al parecer su hermano había hecho algunos movimientos extraños con las cuentas que tenían como socios, y lo habían inculpado a él, dijo que el día que lo vi cerca del parque lo habían dejado libre para recoger papeles que tenía en su casa y que probaban su inocencia, sin embargo, como se trataba de que era él o su hermano quien fuera a la cárcel, Wes (su hermano), hizo todo lo posible por sabotearlo, y al final lo logró, pasó 2 años en la cárcel, hasta que su abogado obtuvo las pruebas para demostrar su inocencia. _

_Yo no quería aceptarlo, me parecía demasiado rebuscado todo eso, pero, después de ver en un periódico que él me mostró la noticia, terminé por creerle, hablamos acerca de lo que sentíamos los 2 y coincidimos en que aún nos queríamos, pero que él tendría que recobrar mi confianza. Él mismo propuso eso, dijo que se sentía horriblemente culpable por lo que me había hecho, por no darme una explicación y por dejarme como lo hizo. Yo acepté sus disculpas, y lo presenté con Kid, al parecer, congeniaron bastante bien. _

_Cuando terminaron mis vacaciones con mi hermano, y regresé a casa, con la promesa de Kid de visitar a papá, Soul fue conmigo, mi padre casi lo mata cuando lo vio, y me reprendió por mi ingenuidad, pero, después de escuchar la historia y ver la noticia, aún con recelo lo aceptó de nuevo. Lo miraba con desconfianza, como si todo el tiempo que habíamos pasado antes lo hubiera olvidado, lo único que mi padre no olvidaba era esa promesa que se hicieron ambos en el restaurante. "Tan sólo cuídala, no la lastimes, y hazla feliz", esa promesa rota, que Soul había pisoteado sin querer, era lo que más molestaba a mi padre. Cada parte de ese pacto se había hecho trizas._

_Volvimos a visitar a Tsubaki y a Black, lo recibieron felices, y Soul conoció a los nuevos integrantes de la familia Star. Ellos lo aceptaron bastante bien, eran niños muy especiales, pero aún así, le tomaron cariño muy pronto, según Tsubaki, lo consideraban un tío._

_Casi un año después del reencuentro, nos casamos, la boda fue hermosa, en la catedral de la ciudad, mi vestido es el que has visto en mi armario, la cosa más preciosa que hubiera podido usar, aún contra la tradición, Soul eligió el vestido conmigo, fue un gusto mutuo, y lo mismo hice yo con el traje, todo fue en común acuerdo. La noche de bodas, me confesó que había elegido un vestido que fuera fácil de quitarme, porque aún antes de la boda, no aguantaba las ganas de desnudarme, de hacerme suya, de tenerme entre sus brazos y jamás dejarme ir, de volvernos uno sólo y saber que él me había hecho mujer. De pertenecerme en cuerpo y alma, de ser mío y que jamás pudiera alejarse de mí._

_Así fue, esa noche nos pertenecimos los dos, un hermoso contrato carnal firmado con amor, un invisible acuerdo de cariño eterno. Dejamos nuestra alma en el cuerpo del otro y grabamos nuestros nombres en la piel. Como para asegurarnos de que jamás nos dejaríamos sólos._

_Tiempo después tuvimos a tu tío Nate, un hermoso bebé de ojos verdes y cabello blanco aún si sus dientes eran normales, es decir, no como los de su padre, puntiagudos todos, sus colmillos eran enormes, y filosos, lo cual fue un pequeño problema a la hora de amamantar, mordía bastante duro, aún me pregunto cuánto habría sufrido la madre de Soul. Sin embargo, tu tío fue un niño muy sano. Cuando él tenía 2 años, y yo rondaba los 24 años, y Soul 25. Un día, después de un concierto, Soul salía del lugar donde tocó, y según la policía, alguien contratado por otro músico que se veía afectado por la popularidad de Soul lo atacó._

_Fue apuñalado varias veces, me llamaron en la madrugada para hacerme responsable, yo estaba muy asustada, decían que había perdido mucha sangre, y que lo habían encontrado inconsciente en el piso, no sabían cuando tiempo llevaría ahí, por suerte, por los nervios al parecer, el agresor no pudo asegurarse de que había terminado su trabajo, y dejó a mi esposo tirado afuera del teatro. La policía y ambulancias llegaron a tiempo para atenderlo, y después de un tiempo de ansiedad y temor, lo salvaron. Él me dijo que no me preocupara, que la próxima vez tendría cuidado, yo moría de los nervios cada vez que salía a conciertos, y me encargué de que se contratara protección, no podía vivir tranquila sabiendo que alguien podría matarlo. _

_Pasaron los años, y tuvimos a tus demás tíos, cada uno una mezcla de nosotros y parte de tu abuelo, jamás conocí a los padres de Soul, a la boda sólo fueron sus amigos, pero, creo que serían parecidos a él, la única de nuestros hijos que desentonaba con nuestros colores de cabello, fue tu tía Mailen, por su rojo cabello como el de tu abuelo y claro, sus peculiares rayas blancas, como las de mi hermano Kid, esas son de parte de mi abuelo paterno, era una enfermedad genética dicen, algo relacionado con la pigmentación del pelo que no se quita ni con tinte, aún así, sabes que a tu tía le encantan, emhh "síndrome del Shinigami" creo que le decían . Y tu padre, que sacó ojos azules, supongo que de la familia de Soul. _

_Cuando ya todos estaban casados, Soul y yo vivíamos solos, de nuevo como en un inicio, juntos, sólo nosotros 2, que era lo único que necesitábamos. Nuestra casa era la misma que la de mis padres, Soul quiso comprar otra, pero lo convencí de que no quería dejar ese lugar, y claro, mi padre estaba encantado de que criáramos a los niños ahí, pasó sus últimos días cuidando a sus nietos, era un hombre muy cariñoso._

* * *

_Una cálida noche de febrero, mi amado Soul me dejó sola, su corazón dejó de latir, sus pulmones de respirar, después de tanto tiempo juntos, después de tantos años de felicidad, tantos años de luchar, de ser uno solo, de salir adelante juntos, de apoyarnos, y de amarnos incondicionalmente, murió, al igual que mi madre, de un infarto, fue un jueves, jamás podré olvidarlo, su rostro apacible, feliz, abrazado a mi cintura, ese día el me dejó, se llevó una parte de mi alma a cambio de una parte de la suya, porque, al final, somos uno mismo. Me siento incompleta sin él, y, aún si soy feliz ahora por estar con ustedes, mi felicidad completa está con él, me espera para poder seguir juntos, se adelantó un poco, pero yo anhelo el día en que me reclame para volver estar con él. _

**_—_****No tendrás que esperar mucho amor mío. Sólo cierra los ojos. Tranquila, pronto estaremos juntos****_— _**La anciana escuchó en un susurro, una voz más que conocida que la propia, una voz que estaba grabada con fuego en su memoria y que aún si olvidaba su propio nombre y quien era, jamás olvidaría al dueño de esa voz. Obedeció las indicaciones y, dejando el cepillo con el que acariciaba su hermoso cabello, se recargó en la mecedora en la que estaba, y cerró los ojos, lista para descansar.

**_—_**Te tardaste un poco Soul... vamos.

* * *

_—_Mamá, Kari se quedó dormida a medio relato, ve a dormir, te hará daño_—_La joven mujer entró a la habitación de la niña, encontró a su madre y su hija en el lugar de siempre_—_ Mamá, ¿mamá?... ma-mamá, despierta, mamá**—**un lágrima surcó su rostro, su voz se cortó y un nudo se instalo en su garganta**_—_**...saluda a papá, dile que lo amo_—_y rompió en llanto.

"So, despite what I've done  
I pray to God that we can move on  
Because thus far you are the best thing  
That this life has yet to lose"

...

"So if you gonna leave, if you gonna go  
I can't barely sleep without you in my arms  
I know we got caught up slipping  
Through a crowd of people and losers  
But you must not let them take you  
They don't know you like I do"

...

"Do you remember when we stayed up  
Till the sun strikes through the room?  
I used to blame it  
On the Queens walking down 7th avenue  
It's been years now since we moved  
I've gotten through with an excuse  
You know I try not to speak superlatives  
But it's impossible to you

The city outside is nothing but a flicker now  
You see your friend at bed, you turn out the lights  
I start to think you'll make a beautiful mother  
**I, I like to think**  
**I've everything I want from this life"**

* * *

.

.

.

Hola! ñ.ñ bueno, este improvisado fic nació hace 3 días, pero, hoy lo termino (30/06/13), y lo publico espero les agrade, y bueno, nos vemos el jueves (ahora sí, sin interrupciones).

La canción es "Sight of the sun" del grupo FUN, me encantan ellos, son geniales.

Esta pequeña historia se la dedico a la hermosísima Maka Death, que me ha regalado tardes muy lindas, y pláticas interesantes ^^ gracias preciosa! Y también a la autora No Breathe (ella jamás me ha leído, creo) pero igual (si lo llega a ver alguna vez) es en agradecimiento por su hermoso fic (se los recomiendo... je), y también como agradecimiento, pero por el fic que me dedicó la semana pasada... ñ.ñ

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado todos, y cada uno de los/as que lo leyeron ^^

...hasta luego*..*


End file.
